Apocalypse, Not
by AuroraHypnotica
Summary: A strange girl travels through time to Cold Oak, South Dakota in May of 2007 with a very important mission. Rating for later chapters. Spoilers for those who haven't seen "The Song Remains the Same" or anything after "What Is and What Should Never Be"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters. I do, however, own my original character of Allie.

A/N: I cooked this up after watching "The Song Remains the Same" and seeing how they sent Anna to kill Mary and John to prevent the apocalypse. I found myself thinking "why kill them?" Instead, I'm going back to what led to the first seal being broken. Enjoy the proceeding crapfest. I'll admit, it's a bit cliche, but I'm no good with fanfiction. Just thought I'd try my hand at it.

**Apocalypse Not**

**Preface**

_My name is Allie. Ever since I can remember, I have been a hunter, fighting to save people from the things they never dreamed existed. Of course, the time has come where a simple vengeful spirit is no longer the biggest threat. The world, as I once knew it, has ended, humanity becoming all but extinct. In a not so distant future, I have become a part of the resistance. A resistance with the power to send me back in time._

_May 10, 2007_

In the woods outside of a diner late at night, rain had all but isolated the lone shack from the rest of the road. Anyone looking for a midnight burger would have to cross a makeshift bridge of planks to get to it.

Obscured by trees, a bright flash of light illuminated the forest, and a young woman appeared, crouched down on the ground. As the flash of light subsided, she lifted her head, revealing a sharp gaze and a determined expression. She slowly got to her feet, looking out at the diner as a black car that she recognized as a '67 Impala pulled up to the parking lot, two men inside.

_My assignment? To prevent the death of Sam Winchester. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything but Allie.

**Chapter 1**

With a groan, Allie stretched, readjusting her body to an upright position after traveling in a crouch. Drizzles of rain hit her, and she threw up her hood, focusing on the car outside the diner. Inside, she could see them, talking together as the driver handed the guy in the passenger seat a couple of bills. She remembered this moment all too well, the history still engrained in her mind. Allie had to restrain herself from following after Sam Winchester as he walked into the diner, as she was under strict orders not to. The mission was a crucial one and had to be played out as instructed. She knew that she had a few moments to kill, so she took the time to get her bearings. Even so, she kept her gaze on the diner, waiting for the event. From the distance, she could hear the grating sound of static on Dean's car radio, and tensed up, anticipating the next move. As Dean exited the car, rushing for the diner, she crouched down behind a bush, a habit born of cautiousness in an uncertain future, even though she knew he wasn't looking for anyone hiding in the trees. Moments later, the sign to proceed with the mission came clear, with the sound of Dean's cry for his brother. On cue, Allie ran out of the woods, heading for a car in the parking lot, parked a little ways away from the Impala, and climbed in. Grand theft auto, perhaps, but did it really count if the owner of the car was lying dead in the very diner ahead of her?

As she closed the door, she reached down to hotwire the car, and cursed that she had such little experience with cars in the future, a product of the apocalypse.

Dean Winchester ran out from the diner, still calling out for Sam, and Allie looked up at the sound of his voice. She couldn't help but feel a little uneasy in his presence, and had to shake the feeling off as she got the engine running on the car. The funny thing was, she didn't even think that he'd noticed as she sped away from the scene.

* * *

Allie wasn't sure how long she'd been driving when she finally passed the "Welcome to South Dakota" sign. It was evening the next day, but she knew she couldn't enter the town of Cold Oak until later that night. That damned Acheri demon wouldn't let anyone in or out of the ghost town, and she hated the idea of waiting to strike. It was crucial that she made her move at the exact second in order to preserve the mission. When she got to a close enough distance, she would check in with the folks back home and give a recon report. At the thought, Allie stifled a laugh as she realized she'd become a sci-fi writer's biggest cliché.

Even now, she knew what Dean was up to. He and Bobby Singer were off trying to find Sam, but running blind, of course. But then, they didn't have the Winchester Gospel to spell out the "who, what, where, when, and why."

The turnoff for the town bordering Cold Oak was coming up, and Allie drove down the dirt road, looking for a place to park and wait. Night hadn't fallen yet, so the woods weren't empty. She tried not to think about the Acheri demon, and the innocent lives it would take tonight, but reminded herself that she had a job to do. There was one person who had to live, a person whose death would launch a massive chain of events that would burn the Earth and extinguish life.

She parked the car at the entrance to the woods and turned off the engine. Now, it was a matter of waiting to strike. After checking to make sure her gun was loaded, she tucked it safely into her pocket. With a bored sigh, she turned to the device on her wrist.

" Phase two to commence at 1100 hours," she spoke. Even through the humor of her commander's penchant for proper military phrasing, she looked grave as she pondered the mission ahead of her later that night.

A/N: I know it seems kinda odd that in a "Croatoan" type world, there would be something like where Allie came from, but I swear I'll explain it. Oh, and it'll get more interesting, I promise.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Only own Allie. Yes, the scenes in Cold Oak were taken, verbatim, from the episode because I wanted it to be like that. So those scenes, technically, I didn't write. Just transcribed. **

**Chapter 2**

Hours had passed, and Allie was running through the woods, her rifle at the ready. She'd been alerted by the scream she'd heard in the distance, and knew it was time to proceed. Andrew Gallagher was dead, and by her count, she had ten minutes at best before the fight was to take place.

As she cleared the woods, Allie took the place she was appointed to, crouching behind a bush and readying the gun. Sure enough, minutes later, she saw Sam Winchester exiting the abandoned building with another man, one she knew only as Jake. She could barely hear their conversation.

"…think we can make it out of here now," Sam was saying.

" But the Acheri demon…"

" No, no, Ava was summoning it, controlling it," Sam said. "It shouldn't come back now that she's dead. We've gotta go."

" Not 'we', Sam," Jake said. " Only one of us is getting out of here. I'm sorry."

" What?" Sam asked, surprised.

" I had a vision," Jake said. " That Yellow-Eyed Demon or whatever it was, he talked to me. He told me how it was."

" No, Jake, listen," Sam said, seeing that he was in trouble. " You can't listen to him."

"Sam, he's not letting us go. Only one. Now, if we don't play along, he'll kill us both. Now, I like you, man. I do. But do the math here. What good's it do for both of us to die? Now, I can get out of here. I get close to the demon, I can kill the bastard."

" You come with me, we can kill him together."

" How do I know you won't turn on me?" Jake asked.

" I won't," Sam said.

" I don't know that," Jake said.

" Okay, look," Sam said. He took out his knife, holding it in Jake's view, and placed it on the ground. From her hiding spot, Allie waited, aiming the sniper rifle. Her hand lingered on the trigger, ready. She watched as Jake put his weapon on the ground as well after a pause, earning a relieved expression from Sam.

Suddenly, as though a switch had flipped, Jake punched Sam, sending him flying through the fence and into the field. As Sam lay, trying to catch his breath, Jake advanced on him, kicking down what remained of the fence and leaning over Sam. The latter got to his feet, fighting back and delivering a punch to Jake's face. After trading punches back and forth, literally in a duel to the death, Sam grabbed the iron bar that Jake had been using, and hit him with it, knocking him out. Even from where she was waiting, Allie could see the consideration wash over Sam's face as he contemplated killing Jake with the iron rod. At the last second, he decided not to, and let the rod drop to the ground. He walked away from the unconscious Jake, holding his arm in pain.

" Sam!" a distant voice called. Sam looked to see Dean and Bobby down the road, approaching.

" Dean!" Sam called.

" Sam, look out!" Dean suddenly said. Behind him, Jake had woken up, and grabbed the knife Sam had dropped. As he ran towards Sam to stab him, the sound of a gunshot rang through the air, and Sam turned abruptly to see Jake pitch forward, a gunshot wound to the heart. He hit the ground, face-first, at Sam's feet. Dean and Bobby ran towards him. " Sammy, are you okay?"

" I'm alright," Sam said, staring at Jake's body. " Did you…"

" No," Dean said. He looked around. Allie took a deep breath before coming out from her hiding place and jogging over.

" Everyone okay?" she asked.

" Who are you?" Dean asked.

" I…" Allie trailed off, looking at the body in front of her and the three men staring at her in confusion. " I'm a friend."

" You…" Sam said, noticing the rifle. " You killed him?"

" I'll explain everything, I promise," Allie said. " But we can't stay here."

* * *

The door to Bobby's house opened as the four walked inside, Allie bringing up the rear. She looked around, and had to admit, it was a little surprising. The only time she'd ever seen Bobby Singer's house in person, it was an abandoned, decaying reminder of what used to be, its inhabitants long gone. Of course, putting an image to the place she'd read about in the Winchester Gospel was pretty cool.

" Alright," Dean said, breaking her from her thoughts. " First up."

He tossed her a small bottle of water, which she easily caught.

" Drink that," he said.

" Holy water, I take it?" Allie said.

" Can't be too careful," Bobby said. Allie unscrewed the cap and took a drink from the bottle. She looked at them, her expression expectant.

" I come in peace, guys, really," she said.

" Are you one of the psychics?" Sam asked.

" No," Allie said.

" So you just happen to end up in some freaky ghost town right in the middle of Psychic Smackdown?" Dean asked. Allie looked at him for a moment.

" I was sent there," she said.

" By who?" Dean asked. " For what?"

" To save Sam," Allie answered. " Sam Winchester was supposed to die tonight."

" What?" Sam asked. " How…I thought you said you weren't a psychic."

" I'm not," Allie said. " I can't see the future."

She paused, hesitant to reveal what had brought her there.

" I'm _from_ the future," she conceded reluctantly.

A/N: I apologize if they're OOC. I'm no good with characters that aren't mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sam and Dean or Bobby or the Impala or anything but my character**

**Sorry, it's midnight here and I'm crashing**

**Chapter 3**

" You're…from the future," Sam said.

" Yes," Allie said. She sighed. " Something like twenty years from now."

" Okay…that's insane," Dean said.

" If I hadn't come here tonight, you wouldn't think that was such an insane notion about two years from now," Allie said. " When you traveled."

" What?" Sam asked. Allie looked at them both.

" The world I came from…you guys have both time traveled," she said. " It's a really complicated story. And…it began with what happened in Cold Oak tonight."

All three men were looking at her, expectantly. " It's a really, _really_ complicated story. Very long too."

" We've got time," Dean said. " Explain."

Allie looked at him for a beat before sighing again.

" May 10, 2007, Sam Winchester is killed," she said. She turned to Sam. " Your mercy towards Jake…it was the fatal mistake that set off a chain of events that led to the apocalypse."

She paused, very reluctant to reveal too much, but knew that she had a limited time to ask for their help. The angels were not going to be pleased when they learned of her interference, and they had a much better grasp on time travel than the organization did.

" In order to bring Sam back, you did whatever it took," she said to Dean. " In the end…it took your own soul. You sold your soul, just like John did."

She dared to look at Dean, whose poker face couldn't hide the shock he felt from hearing that. She instead turned her gaze to the usually stoic older man sitting in the background, nonetheless a captive audience to her story.

" While you were in Hell, a seal was broken," Allie said. She didn't want to tell Dean exactly how. This was torture enough. " When you were rescued, you guys learned that seals were being broken by a demon named Lillith, in order to bring on the apocalypse."

" You said I was rescued," Dean said. " Rescued by what?"

" An angel of the Lord," Allie said.

" An angel?" Dean asked. " You're kidding, right?"

" I wish," Allie said.

" What did you mean by seals being broken?" Sam asked. " What happened?"

" 66 seals had to be broken to start the apocalypse," Allie said. " When the last one was destroyed, Lucifer rose to Earth. He used the Croatoan virus to finish off humanity."

" Great," Dean said, looking at Sam.

" How'd you escape?" Sam asked.

" Some of us who were lucky to get out when it hit the big cities," Allie said. " I was in Boston when it happened, and I made it to this old military base in northern Maine, right on the Canadian border. We set up camp there, and have been trying to survive ever since."

" That doesn't explain the time travel thing," Dean said. " Demons?"

" No," Allie said. " The thing about Maine is that a great deal of the state is wilderness. Perfect place for out of the way, underground scientific experiments. No one to bother them, no one to get caught in any potentially dangerous crossfire. Before we got there, they were already doing experiments with time travel and ESP. Took a long time to perfect it."

" Like the Montauk Project," Sam said. " But I thought that was all a hoax."

" You also thought angels weren't real," Allie said. " We just continued what the boys on Long Island were doing."

" How do you know all this stuff, anyway?" Sam asked. " I mean, how did you trace all that back to this night?"

" Well, we did have help," Allie said. " There's this…psychic. His name is Carver Edlund. He not only saw every event and aspect of your lives, he transcribed it. It was known as the Winchester Gospel. We knew that if we could just come back to when this all started, we could preserve a better future."

" I just have one question," Dean said. " Where the hell were the angels when all this was going down? Sitting back with a six-pack and a remote control?"

Allie fell silent, turning her gaze away from them.

" The angels…started it," she said. " They wanted Lucifer to come to Earth so they could defeat Hell and bring about Paradise."

" How were they planning to kill Lucifer?" Sam asked. Allie's eyes hid a flicker of pain as she looked from Sam to Dean.

" I can't," she said. " Not yet."

" Alright," Dean said. " So you saved Sam, no apocalypse. Everything's peachy, right?"

" Not exactly," Allie said. The boys looked at her. " Now that the future's been altered, the angels are gonna be really pissed off. They're gonna come after us. And we've gotta be ready."

A/N: There, so you have it. I know Chuck's name isn't really Carver Edlund, but I'm trying to make Allie kind of evasive since she's hesitant to give out too much info, even though she's already changed the future drastically. It'll all be explained. Again, sorry for OOCness!


End file.
